Los pequeños aman más
by PerlhaHale
Summary: La vida de Thor cambió en un día de tormenta, cuando encontró a ese pequeño niño que se convertiría en su mundo. AU, shota.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Wow al fin puedo hacer mi aportación al Thorki en el mundo y estoy muy contenta porque es una pareja a la que amo con todo mi corazón y que fue la que me inició en estas andadas del yaoi.**_

**_Espero sinceramente que les guste y más que nada que les interese saber como continuara la historia que quizá no sera muy larga pero me encantaría compartirla con ustedes. Espero sis comentarios._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi (relacion chico x chico, si no te gusta, bye) SHOTA (lo pongo en grande para recalcar que de esto va el asunto) lemon en proximos capitulos y posible Ooc leve, ya saben lo basico._**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

**_Ni Thor ni sus personajes ni nada que no sea la historia, me pertencen._**

* * *

**Los pequeños aman más.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Estaba diluviando.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de enormes nubarrones oscuros que daban al pueblo de Sielville una estampa deprimente y aterradora.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Thor estuviese fuera de casa aún siendo las once de la noche y con esa lluvia torrencial a cuestas.

Caminaba por la vereda, con pasos cada vez más pesados pues la suela de sus botas estaba cubierta del lodo que se había pegado en el camino. Las calles estaban intransitables y el frío viento no ayudaba en nada a quien se le ocurriera pasar esa solitaria noche afuera. Que a nadie se le ocurría pero él tuvo que ir a pueblo a hacer algunos negocios y la lluvia había caído con fuerza antes de que se diera cuenta.

El camino a casa desde el pueblo, era largo. La casa del rubio quedaba algo apartada del resto y tenía que cruzar un largo camino sin asfalto que estaba lleno de fango y charcos de agua sucia. No importaba demasiado, pero esperaba llegar pronto porque el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Afortunadamente, Volstagg le había prestado un paraguas, sino ahora mismo estaría empapado y muriendo de pulmonía.

Apresuro el paso, no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa. En ese momento algo llamo su atención.

A pesar de que el sonido de la lluvia era demasiado fuerte para siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos, Thor pudo oír (con algo de dificultad y prestando mucha atención) un ligero llanto que se camuflageaba entre el ruido de la tormenta.

Con el clima actual, el ojiazul se pensó mucho el acercarse a ver, igual no era asunto suyo y quizá lo estaba imaginando. Solo quería llegar a casa. Pero al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de aquel llanto desesperado, decidió que igual no perdía nada con echar un vistazo, quizá alguien estaba en problemas y él podría ayudar.

Se acercó a unos matorrales que se encontraban bajo un gran roble a la orilla del camino, que era donde se escuchaba el ruido y pudo ver, con sorpresa, como un pequeño y tembloroso bulto se encontraba encaramado al pie del tronco.

Era un niño.

Sin tiempo a observarlo detenidamente, cruzo los pocos metros que los separaban y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, pegandolo contra su pecho para resguardarlo de la lluvia y lleno de terror al sentir la piel fría del niño contra su camisa blanca, ahora enlodada y humedecida.

El niño tembló entre sus brazos, asustado pero a Thor no le pareció que estuviera muy conciente de lo que estaba pasando pues solo lloraba y tiritaba de frío. Sus manitas se aferraron a su camisa y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del adulto en busca de calor, tenía los ojos cerrados, mojado y cubierto de lodo, el rubio se dio cuenta que debía darse prisa y llevar al pequeño hasta un lugar seguro para atenderlo de inmediato.

Se puso de pie rapidamente con el niño en brazos y el paraguas olvidado en algún sitio de la carretera, corrió lo más rapido que sus pies se lo permitieron, protegiendo con su cuerpo la figura del pequeño, que había caído inconsiente en algún momento de la carrera a casa.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la vivienda. Thor abrió la puerta con rapidez, cerrandola con el pie y cruzando la estancia, dejó el cuerpo del niño recostado con delicadeza en el sofá y corrió al piso superior en busca de toallas, mantas y ropa seca.

Se acercó de regreso al pequeño que tenía los ojitos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, el corazón de Thor se apachurro al verlo. Lo limpió y secó, cambio sus ropas y cobijo bajo calidas mantas esperando que entrara en calor y quitarle esa tonalidad azulosa que estaban empezando a tomar sus labios.

Mientras ponía los trapos humedos en la frente del menor esperando a que bajara la fiebre y a su vez, el niño dejara de temblar, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ese niño en la calle a esas horas y con esa tormenta.

¿Dondé estaban sus padres? Ningún padre normal dejaría que su hijo saliera de casa en esas condiciones y mucho menos un niño tan pequeño como él.

Y entonces, al fin se dio tiempo de contemplarlo.

Si, definitivamente debía ser un pequeño niño de siete u ocho años. Era de baja estarura y de complexión delgada, más huesos que nada y daba la impresión de que se rompería de un momento a otro. Tenía una piel suave y lechosa, palída como la nieve, sin imperfecciones, casi inmaculada que contrastaba a la perfección con su oscura y actualmente humeda, cabellera azabache. Su rostro de rasgos aniñados y facciones perfectas, con esa pequeña nariz respingada, largas pestañas y unos labios finos que ahora parecían regresar al color carmín natural al que pertenecían. Era un niño hermoso.

Así con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera, parecía un angel. Un muñeco de porcelana, un ser encantador de cuya belleza y pureza, había quedado prendado.

-¿Quién pudo dejar ir a un ser tan hermoso y fragíl como tu?- preguntó al niño mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, sabiendo que este no le contestaría.

* * *

Lo primero que noto cuando despertó es que estaba en una enorme cama, debajo de gruesas mantas en una habitación en la que no recordaba haber estado antes.

Estaba confundido, pero su cuerpo le dolía entero y la cama estaba demasiado comoda como para pensar en algo concreto. Sus verdes ojos se pasearon por la gran habitación, desde las paredes azul marino hasta la colección de figuras que estaban en la repisa del lado del ventanal de cortinas cerradas, del lado derecho de la alcoba.

¿Comó había llegado aquí? Lo ultimo que recordaba es que había empezado a llover cuando buscó refugio a la sombra de un árbol, de ahí en adelante todo eran imagenes sueltas y borrosas en su cabeza.

Escuchó ruidos fuera del cuarto y de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella un gigante (desde los ojos del niño) hombre rubio, que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo despierto y le brindó una brillante y calida sonrisa.

-Veo que has despertado, me alegro mucho ¿Comó te sientes?- preguntó acercandose a la cama.

El pelinegro se hundió un poco más en las colchas, cohibido y temeroso al ver a aquel hombre extendiendo una mano hacia él. Thor rió.

-Solo quiero checar tu temperatura ¿me permites?

Loki no dijo nada, pero se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir y dejar al hombre tocar su frente con su gran mano. Afortunadamente, la fiebre había pasado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el pequeño con dificultad, su garganta doliendo al intentar pronunciar palabra, pero su ceño fruncido con total desconfianza.

Thor alzo las manos en señal de paz, como si eso fuese a tranquilizar al menor.

-Me llamo Thor Odinson y esta es mi casa, t-

-¿Qué hago aquí?- lo interrumpió el niño.

-Te encontre muriendo de frío bajo la lluvia ¿estas bien? ¿por qué estabas ahí?

-Muchas.. preguntas- contesto con dificultad.

-Okay, okay. Vamos por pasos ¿si? Primero dime cúal es tu nombre.

El niño dudó un poco antes de contestar en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

-Loki.

Thor sonrió, al menos iban avanzando.- Dime Loki ¿te sientes mejor?- el ojiverde asintió.- Me alegro. ¿Dondé vives Loki? ¿escapaste de casa?

Loki negó y se hundió lo suficiente hasta que su voz se escuchó amortiguada por las cobijas.

-No tengo casa.

Thor lo miró sorprendido y suspiró, sentandose al borde de la cama dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pequeño.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres, Loki?

-No sé.

Thor frunció en entrecejo.

-¿No sabes? ¿cómo esta eso?

-Pues no sé.

El rubio supo que no le sacaría más respuestas y suspiro cansado, era mejor dejarlo descansar. Ya hablarían mejor cuando Loki se recompusiera.

-Descansa, Loki. Hablaremos despues ¿vale? Pero tendrás que hablar conmigo, sino no podre ayudarte.

-No quiero ayuda- murmuró.

-Bueno, traere una sopa caliente para ti, asi que solo recuestate un momento ¿bien?

A Loki le chocó un poco el tono condecendiente del mayor pero asintió, obediente. Igual no podía hacer nada más.

Cuando Thor dejó la habitación, bajando al primer piso rumbo a la cocina no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ese niño era una monada y le causaba especial ternura la manera en la que trataba de hacerse el rudo cuando con esos brazitos de popote no podría cargar una piedra sin romperse. Era adorable.

Esa idea prevaleció en su mente, ignorando por completo a la otra que le decía que ese niño le traería muchos problemas a su vida.

Habría que ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Wow mil años para actualizar, lo siento muchisímo pero les prometó que tratare de traeles un capitulo nuevo en un par de días más, si el trabajo me lo permite.**

**Mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y por sus reviews, me alegran la vida, de verdad.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, es algo tranquilo y simbolico porque me quise basar más que nada en la relación de Thor y Loki al comienzo y como es un día normal en su vidas. Ojalá les agrade.**

**_Bla bla bla, Thor ni sus personajes me pertenecen como siempre algo sobre Marvel y la mitología nordica._  
**

* * *

**Los pequeños aman más.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Debía admitir, que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Loki llegó a su vida y eso que no había pasado más de un mes.

El pequeño se había recuperado rapidamente de la fiebre y el resfriado que había sufrido por las horas bajo la helada lluvia, gracias a los cuidados que el rubio había tenido para con él.

Así que, una vez que el pelinegro estuvo mejor, Thor se sentó con él para discutir algunos puntos que no podían esperar para ser tratados.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, Loki?-preguntó con cautela, mirando fijamente al pequeño sentado frente a él que le regresaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé- esa era la respuesta del menor a todas sus preguntas

-Bueno..-se lo pensó por un momento. No quería molestar ni presionar mucho a Loki, sabía que tenía un caracter muy explosivo y que se pondría a la defensiva si insistía demasiado. Pero necesitaba realmente que este le diera respuestas- ¿cuantós años tienes? ¿sabes eso?

El ceño de Loki se acentuó más, a Thor le dió la impresión de que le saldrían arrugas muy joven si seguía haciendo eso.

-Tengo 10.

El adulto lo miró soprendido. Realmente había creído que era más joven pues Loki era una cosita toda delgada y pequeña que no aparentaba más de ocho años, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

No vaya a ser que el niño se ofendiera.

-Eres muy pequeño aún ¿qué hacías a esas horas y con esa lluvia ahí afuera? Ayer dijiste que no tenías un hogar-le recordó.

-No tengo una casa ni una familia, caminaba por aquí rumbo al pueblo cuando comenzó a llover y me escondí debajo del árbol.-comentó con simpleza, como si ir vagando por la madrugada fuera algo de todos los días para un niño como él.

-¿Qué pasó con tu familia?-preguntó el rubio, cauteloso.

-Mamá murió hace un largo tiempo y no sé quien era mi padre así que he estado viviendo donde puedo, en diferentes lugares. Una viejecita se hizo cargo de mi en un pueblo cercano a este pero ha muerto hace unas semanas y por eso estoy aquí.

Thor lo miró sorprendido al saber todo por lo que un pequeño niño como lo es Loki, había tenido que pasar a su corta edad. Aún recuerda como él jugaba con sus videojuegos o al futbol cuando era un crío y una sensación desagradable se hunde en su pecho al saber que en lugar de disfrutar su infancia, el ojiverde pasa frío y hambre por las calles.

No puede permitirlo.

Así fue que tomó la decisión de hacerce cargo de Loki, quien ahora vivía junto a él en la casa y estaba bajo su protección.

El menor no puso muchos peros cuando Thor le habló de la idea de quedarse con él, de fin en cuentas era mejor eso que pasar frío y dormir en el duro suelo de las calles, como venía haciendo desde hace un par de semanas.

Ahora que había pasado el tiempo, ambos se llevaban mejor pues al parecer el niño había empezado a tomarle confianza al rubio y a ser más abierto con él.

Loki era un chico algo reservado, que se mostraba con cierta timidez pero tambien con una gran curiosidad y valentía hacia lo desconocido. Era testarudo, casi tanto como Thor y muy inteligente para su edad. A veces hacía comentarios despectivos e incluso hirientes para quienes no lo conocían, pero no lo hacía con el fin de ofender a nadie, solo que tenía muy poco tacto a la hora de hablar pues era muy sincero, demasiado.

E inocente.

A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar y todas las cosas que había visto, Loki aún era un ser muy inocente, que no entendía muchas cosas de la vida y no perdía oportunidad de preguntarselas a Thor.

Al rubio le gustaba esa caracteristica del niño, su inocencia respecto al mundo y sus ganas de aprender acerca de cualquier cosa.

A Loki le gustaba aprender de Thor y a Thor le gustaba aprender de Loki.

-Nunca he cocinado en mi vida-le dijo el pequeño, sentado en uno de los taburetes mientras prestaba atención al rubio que cortaba verduras a su lado.

-Bueno, cocinar es muy fácil y divertido-comentó con una sonrisa, siguiendo concentrado en su labor.

-Pues yo no me estoy divirtiendo.

-Porque solo estas ahí observando.

Loki se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-¡Es porque no sé cocinar!-se defendió, inflando sus cachetitos como cada vez que hacía un berrinche.

_Adorable_.

-¿Y si te enseño?-le preguntó el rubio, dejando el cuchillo de lado para poder mirar al niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú?- Thor asintió.- ¿puedes hacerlo?

Los ojitos esmeralda de Loki brillaron, entusiasmado por aprender y el corazón de el mayor se encogió de ternura.

Decidió entonces, empezar con lo básico, así que mientras Loki se acomodaba de rodillas en la silla, para poder alcanzar la mesa con mayor facilidad, Thor se posicionó detras de él y se inclinó para poder tomar el cuchillo, poniendolo en manos del niño y dandole las instrucciones, pegado a su espalda.

-Debes cortar de esta manera, en forma horizonal y debes tener mucho cuidado con los dedos- con su mano, cubrió la pequeña extremidad del niño y enrredo sus dedos al mango del cuchillo mientras cortaban juntos el vegetal con sumo cuidado- Así ¿ves?

Loki asintió y prontó pudo hacerlo él solo. Partió todas las verduras de la ensalada y Thor le prometió que le enseñaría a cocinar más cosas el día de mañana, para emoción del menor.

-¿En qué trabajas, Thor?-le preguntó el niño mientras comían.

-Soy chef-contestó antes de dar otro gran bocado a su pedazó de carne.

-Ya veo.. se nota que te gusta comer.

-Pero parece que a ti no, tu plato esta casi lleno-le reprendió el adulto a Loki que solo bajo la mirada.

-No estoy acostumbrado, señor.

El niño, se había dado cuenta el rubio, solo lo llamaba _señor _cuando estaba avergonzado o había sido reprendido, despues de todo, Thor le había dicho que podía llamarlo por su nombre "_señor me hace sentir viejo"_

-Pues debes comer mejor, sino no crecerás tan grande, fuerte y guapo como yo- le dijo sonriente.

Loki lo miró alzando una de sus delgadas cejitas.

-Deberías limpiarte la barba primero, tienes restos de salsa-le aconsejó divertido.

Thor soltó una carcajada que resonó como un trueno por toda la casa. A veces le sorprendía los comentarios tan inteligentes y ocurrentes con los que Loki salía de vez en cuando.

Terminaron de comer y limpiaron la mesa, así como ambos se pusieron a lavar los trastes: Thor los lavaba y Loki los secaba. Al niño le gustaba hacer algunos de los deberes de la casa y ayudar al mayor, decía que era parte de su modo de aprendizaje.

-Thor ¿cuantos años tienes?.

El curpulento hombre siguió enjuagando el plato entre sus manos, antes de contestar.

-23.

-Wow ¡te ves más viejo!-comentó con inocencia despues de que le pasaran el plato para secar.

Ahora fue Thor quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, me veo más joven.

-Claro que no-replicó el niño.

-Claro que si.

-Claro que no.

-Si.-insistió.

-No-contestó algo irritado.

Nadie ganaría esa batalla, los dos eran igual de cabeza dura y ningúno cambiaría de opinión. En eso al menos, ambos eran muy parecidos.

Despues de discutir por un rato más y que Loki lo atiborrara de preguntas como su comida favorita o el porqué la gallina cruzó el camino, al fin fueron a dormir.

La casa del rubio era grande, espaciosa y de dos pisos, sin embargo solo contaba con una habitación que no era tan grande como parecía.

Así que Thor y Loki dormían juntos en la cama matrimonial.

A ningúno de los dos le molestaba: Loki era solo un niño y eso no representaba inconveniente para él y a Thor tampoco parecía importarle mientras Loki estuviera bien.

Hacía frío afuera y aunque adentro de la habitación parecía más acogedor, aún así el clima helado se filtraba por las paredes, consiguiendo que Loki temblara de frío, aún estando debajo de varías frazadas.

Thor estaba dormido pues había caído exahusto a la cama apenas terminó de cobijarlos a él y a Loki. Pero este ultimo no podía dormir, sentía que se estaba congelando y tiritaba aferrandose más a las colchas, tratando de hundirse más en ellas y buscar abrigo.

Misión imposible.

Pronto, el castañeo de sus dientes, despertó a Thor.

-Hmm ¿Loki?-preguntó somnoliento, un ojo medio cerrado, el cabello revuelto y la voz pastosa.

El niño trató de fingirse dormido, sin exito.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el adulto, ahora más despierto. El pelinegro quizó rodar los ojos ante la pregunta tan tonta.-Debiste decirmelo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Loki fue las grandes manos tibias de Thor en su cintura, que lo tomaron y lo atrajeron hasta que su pequeño cuerpecito tembloroso estuvo totalmente pegado al del mayor.

El rubio rodeó a Loki con sus fuertes brazos protectores y lo acercarón más a su pecho, acurrucandose junto a él para hacerle entrar en calor y dejase de temblar.

El cuerpo del mayor estaba caliente junto al hielo helado que cubría el de Loki, quien prontó sintió que sus temblores se reducían gracias a la calidez del cuerpo ajeno que ahora lo rodeaba todo.

Thor, aún muy cansado y viendo que Loki al fin dejaba de tiritar, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir y aún con los brazós alrededor de la menuda figura de Loki quien recostó la cabeza en su pecho y aferró sus manitas a la tela del pijama, en busca igualmente de descanso.

Loki cayó dormido junto a Thor unos minutos despues. Gracias los latidos acompasados del rubio que como una nana, lo arrastraron al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Si, tiene autorización de lanzarne todo los tomates y verduras que quieran por tardarme tanto en acutualizar. Pero es que el trabajo controla mi vida y lo odio pero soy pobre asi que ahi sigo. Lo siento. Emm aprovecho para agradecerles demasiado todos los reviews, los favs y follows, de verdad que su apoyo me hace extremamente feliz y si escribo esto es por todos ustedes. Mil gracias. Le quiero dedicar este cap a mi mejor amiga que nunca lee lo que le escribo pero que dijo que lo haría(?l en fin disfruten el capitulo que no edite (siento cualquier fallo en la ortografía) y que escribi con amor para ustedes. Aunque la trama va algo lenta, hay disculpen pero es necesario. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Saludos ^^**

* * *

**Los pequeños aman más.**

_Por: Perlha_

_Hale._

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Ese día había llevado a Loki al restaurante donde trabajaba de chef durante las mañanas.

Como el ciclo escolar empezaba en unas semanas, no tenía con quien dejar al niño y no quería dejarlo solo en casa, así que decidió llevarlo a su trabajo con él. Igual Loki era un niño muy bien portado y no creía que hiciera mucho alboroto.

Era un pequeño local, modesto, nada lo suficientemente pretencioso. Lleno de mesas, sillas, lo normal en un puesto de comida.

Lo que lo diferenciaba del resto, era el jardín.

Contaba el restaurante, con un enorme jardín que cubría el lugar, lleno de arboles y bien cuidadas flores que invitaban a los traseúntes a sentarse en las inmediaciones de él a disfrutar de la calidez y tranquilidad que estas inspiraban.

Era un jardín excepcional, a veces llamado "El jardín magico" y la razón principal del éxito del local.

Loki corría por el jardín, observando las flores de cerca, y trepandose a los arboles en busca de las aventuras que su imaginación infantil lo había llevado a crear sumido en el juego.

Podría ser un pirata, un caballero, un bombero o un motocilista con barba y muchos tatuajes, Thor no lo sabía pero se encontró haciendose esa pregunta a si mismo mientras observaba al chiquillo por el ventanal de la cocina, revisando que todo estuviese en orden.

Despues de que llegó con Loki al lugar y lo presentó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, el rubio mando al niño a la parte trasera del jardín para que jugara en lo que él continuaba con su trabajo. Pues aunque le gustaría estar con el pequeño y mostrarle todo el sitio, tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

-¿De dondé sacaste a ese niño?-preguntó Sif, su compañera, parada junto a él y observando igualmente al pelinegro correr de un lado al otro.

-Loki estaba solo en el mundo, pero ya no más.- fue toda la explicación que le dió, sonrisa incluída para despreocuparla.

Nadie hizo más preguntas, ni dijo nada sobre el asunto.

Y aunque hablarán a Thor le daba igual, mientras nada de eso afectase a Loki.

El ojiverde entró a la cocina, hambriento y en busca de Thor para que le proporcionara alimentos, sentandose en un taburete cerca de su mesa de trabajo cuando lo hubo encontrado. El rubio cortaba un filete de res en fajas, muy concentrado pero aún así consiente de la presencia del pequeño a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

-Corto carne.

Loki rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Hablo del platillo que cocinas.

-Un filete de res con guarnición especial.-le respondió con una sonrisa ante su exasperación.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Thor no pudó verlo muy bien, concentrado como estaba en su tarea, pero estaba seguro que Loki tenía ese adorable puchero en su cara; el que hacía cada que quería alguna cosa.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Loki, aquí no puedes cocinar, pero te prometo que me ayudarás con la cena de esta noche.

El pelinegro no quedó complacido con la respuesta pero sabía que no podía discutirle mucho así que solo se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado y torció el gesto.

Thor rió al verlo.

-¿Estás enojado?- alzó la ceja, divertido. No recibiendo respuesta del menor.

-¿Estás muy enojado?

Silencio nuevamente.

-Es una lastima, yo iba a preparar pastelillos de chocolate esta noche y creo que ya no habrá quien lama la cuchara. En ese caso no haré nada.- se encogió de hombros, dandose la vuelta para tomar un bowl, esperando a que Loki mordiera el anzuelo.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos.

-No estoy taaan enojado-habló lentamente, bajito.-yo puedo lamer la cuchara si quieres.

Thor sonrió, sabiendo que la infantilidad de Loki le había dado el triunfo nuevamente.

Regresó a donde el niño y despeinó sus cabellos azabaches.

-Bien campeón, pero solo si me ayudas con la cena.

La sonrisa entusiasmada en el rostro del infante, fue todo lo que Thor necesito para seguir su labor en santa paz.

* * *

Thor esperaba ansioso en la parada, moviendose de un lado al otro, su mirada clavada en la esquina por donde se supone tenía que llegar el autobus.

El autobus escolar que debía regresar a Loki a casa.

Ese día había empezado el nuevo ciclo escolar y Loki comenzaría a asistir a la escuela pública de Sielville, lo cual había tenido terriblemente nervioso al pelinegro.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?-le preguntó al rubio, consternado, mientras esperaban sentado en la banca a que llegará el transporte.

Thor le había sonreído, inspirandole confianza.

-Eres un niño maravilloso Loki, ya verás que tendrás muchos amigos.

Loki se había quejado un rato más diciendo que Thor lo decía porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero la realidad era otra, antes de que el autobus hiciera aparición llevandose a la nerviosa criatura.

Ahora parecía que el que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios era él, Thor, quien se dijo a si mismo que si el maldito camión no llegaba en dos minutos, él mismo iría a por Loki.

Necesitaba saber como le había ido. Si los niños fueron amables con él, si ha empezado a adaptarse, a convivir con los demas, las clases. Le urgía saber que tan cómodo se sentía el pequeño con todo esto, pues la preocupación no lo había dejado en todo el día.

Miren que no disfruto esas costillitas que comió en la tarde, del puro pendiente.

Dejó su idea de robar un carro para ir rumbo a la escuela y suspiró aliviado, cuando vió acercarse al autobus amarillo por la calle principal. El transporte se detuvo frente a él y Thor vió con alegría, descender al pelinegro que venía con su pequeña mochilita en sus hombros y una expresión serena en el rostro.

-¡Loki!-le dió alcance, avanzando los metros que les separaban y dandole un fuerte abrazo de oso hasta que el niño comenzó a revolverse.

-Thor comportate que estamos en la vía pública-le decía tratando de zafarse.

A veces parecía que Thor era el niño de los dos.

El rubio tomó su pequeña manita y empezó a caminar junto al menor, rumbo a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Hiciste nuevos amiguitos? ¿Qué te enseñaron?

-Haces muchas preguntas-le recriminó con una seriedad, que su sonrisa divertida delató como falsa antes de platicarle su día.

Estuvo bien, había conocido a algunos niños pero solo tenía un amigo con el cúal se sentó a la hora del recreo. Les enseñaron algunas reglas ortografícas y signos de puntuación, así como división de fracciones, entre otras. Le gustaba la escuela y en efecto se había divertido, pues desde antes de morir su madre había dejado su anterior colegio. Era bueno volver.

Loki siguió platicandole de todo lo que hizo en el día mientras cocinaban, y despues mientras comían. El ojiazul hacía comentarios al respecto, feliz de que el chiquillo estuviese tan contento y animandólo a contarle más de su historia.

-Al final nos preguntarón que queríamos ser de grandes-le contó mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a la habitación, listos para dormir.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que les dijiste?-preguntó el mayor con intéres.

Loki se sonrojó.

-Les dije.. q-que quería ser como tú.

Thor lo miró con sorpresa, viendo al pequeño que veía al suelo con las mejillas ruborizadas de la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué querrías ser como yo?

El pelinegro lo miró un momento, antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente y contestarle como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia, entre las obvias.

-Porque eres un buen hombre y eres el más genial que hay en el mundo, y rescatas niños bajo los arboles, y les das todo lo que jamás tuvieron.

A Thor se le encogió el corazón de ternura, antes de que este empezara a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, de felicidad. No creía que el niño pensará eso de él y no sabía como sentirse al respecto sino solo sonreír como un idiota. Sin palabras.

Cuando por fin encontró palabras para su pequeño, este salió corriendo a esconderse bajó las cobijas de la cama, antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar.

-Haces feliz a las personas-habló bajo las mantas.- Cualquiera querría ser como tú.

Thor no pudó con esa sensación tan cálida y agradable que le embargaba el pecho, sintiendose feliz como hace mucho no lo había estado. Pensó que podría ponerse a llorar.

No resistió más y fue a la cama a abrazar el bulto que era Loki bajó las cobijas.

-Tu tambien haces felices a las personas Loki. Me haces feliz a mi.

Loki salió de su escondite para regresarle el abrazo al rubio, tambien feliz por sus palabras.

Por ese momento, la felicidad reinó la casa y los corazones de ellos dos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Primero que nada quiero pedirle a todos una enorme disculpa por que llevaba más de un mes sin actualizar y eso me hace sentir pésimo. La verdad es que no tenía tiempo por el trabajo y la universidad, pero incluso cuando eso se acabo surgió otro problema: falta de inspiración. Un bloqueo super grande y tuve que reescribir el capitulo en versiones distintas porque nada me convencía hasta que al fin pude dar con él.**_

_**De verdad lo siento, pero para recompensarlas hice un capitulo el doble de largo que los anteriores y con algo distinto a lo que les traía. La vida no es miel sobre ojuelas y empezará a notarse el drama de poco a poco (tampoco quiero ser tan mala, que a veces se me va la mano xD) pero ya veran más adelante.**_

_**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los reviews que me hacen terriblemente feliz. Los favs y alertas tambien se agradecen, demasiado. Son los mejores.**_

_**Un saludote gigante y un abrazo de navidad, disfruten las fiestas y espero traerles otro capitulo antes de que termine el año. ¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Los pequeños aman más.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Y pensar que unas semanas atras todo parecía color de rosa.

Thor no entendía que había cambiado. En el año y medio que Loki llevaba viviendo a su lado las cosas siempre habían estado bien; todo fluía en armonía y santa paz.

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de semanas que Loki estaba comportandose de manera extraña con él y con todos los que conocía.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana.-le regaño el rubio con voz severa al niño quien seguía con la mirada baja, sentado en el sofá frente al mayor.

-Ellos empezaron-se defendió haciendo pucheros que antaño podrían haber ablandado el corazón de Thor, pero esto ya era el colmo. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No pregunte quien empezó, Loki. Es la tercera vez que me mandan a llamar de la escuela porque te has estado metiendo en riñas con tus compañeros ¿Me dirás el motivo de tal comportamiento o tendré que averiguarlo?

Sinceramente y si alguien se lo preguntase a Loki: le daba miedo cuando Thor se enojaba con él. Nunca había pasado antes. Thor era muy bueno, amable, comprensible y no solo con él, sino con cada ser vivo del planeta. Pero ahora, el que Odinson lo reprendiera ocurría con demasiada frecuencia; por culpa suya, claro esta.

El menor no respondió a sus preguntas, ni sus palabras y aunque era un hombre paciente, Thor comenzaba a exasperarse.

-¿No me dirás nada?-Silencio era la respuesta que siempre recibía-Contéstame cuando te hablo, Loki.

El niño se estremeció en su lugar; encogiendose más si es posible, tratando de desaparecer. No quería levantar sus acuosos ojos a sabiendas que, si lo hacía, terminaría llorando frente a Thor y no podía permitirse tal humillación.

-Loki..-insistió.

Todo comenzó hace casi tres semanas...

* * *

La maestra Jane explicaba ante su clase sobre las biografías: para que servían, como se realizaban y que elementos debían incluirse en una; era la lección del día.

-En una biografía se narra la historia de la vida de una persona, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Ustedes tienen que escribir una biografía de sus vidas..

-¡Pero yo aún sigo vivo, maestra!-gritó uno de sus inocentes alumnos, interrumpiendola y sacandole una sonrisa divertida a la mujer.

-Bueno, entonces no escribas que has muerto ¿vale? Solamente redactaran lo que han hecho de su vida hasta ahora; hechos relevantes-le aclaró a todo el grupo mientras tomaba la tiza y anotaba en la pizarra los puntos clave que revisaría en el escrito.

1\. Nombre completo, fecha y lugar de nacimiento.

2\. Datos sobre sus familias: nombres de sus padres y hermanos.

3\. Logros académicos, culturales y deportivos hasta el momento.

Todos los niños se pusieron manos a la obra, escribiendo en sus hojas blancas los datos que la maestra les había pedido en forma de historia; comentando entre ellos algunos de los detalles y anécdotas divertidas que agregarían a su biografía.

-Lo entregarán antes de que suene la campana del recreo, así que ponganse a trabajar.-les ordenó la educadora con voz estricta pero sin perder esa amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

Pasó la hora que los niños tenían para terminar el trabajo y solo quedaban cinco niños en el aula que faltaban por entregar: los típicos chicos inquietos del salón que por estar platicando no hicieron nada y Loki.

-¿Cúanto les falta, muchachos? Recuerden que tiene que ser un mínimo de una cuartilla.

El grupito de la esquina que se había quedado, ya casi terminaba y se lo hicieron saber a la maestra. Mas que nada porque estaban ansiosos por irse a jugar con sus compañeros.

-¿Loki? ¿Ya vas a terminar?- le preguntó al pequeño pelinegro que estaba callado mirando su cuaderno con consternación.

-Eh.. yo..-el niño no sabía que responder y miraba al suelo cabizbajo. La castaña se acercó a su pupitre y observo con sorpresa que la hoja estaba totalmente en blanco.

Una hora de trabajo y Loki (quien siempre es un niño estudioso y aplicado) no llevaba nada.

-¿Por qué no has escrito nada?-le regaño; pensando que el jovencito no quería trabajar y desconociendo las verdaderas razones.

-No sé que escribir-contestó en un susurro.

-Es mentira, la profe escribió todo lo que teniamos que poner en el pizarron..-dijo uno de sus compañeros al escuchar la excusa del ojiverde.

-¡Es verdad!-se defendió Loki con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que los exasperantes y chiflados chicos de su salón le dijeran mentiroso, porque no lo era.

-Es cierto Loki, todo lo que debías escribir esta escrito al frente en la pizarra y si tenías alguna duda, debiste haberme preguntado.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio impotente, escuchando como la maestra lo regañaba mientras se guardaba la verdad por vergüenza a lo que sus compañeros dirían sí lo comentaba en voz alta.

-Te quedarás sin receso y no te irás hasta que me entregues ese trabajo ¿entendido Loki?- la docente no quería ser mala con el niño, pero sabía que tenía que imponer su autoridad ante los estudiantes y procurar que hicieran lo correcto.

El niño asintió y en cuestión de minutos se quedó solitario en el salón de clases.

Contrario a lo que Thor pensaba, Loki era un chico callado y solitario en el salón de clases. Era un buen chico, era noble y justo como el rubio lo había educado. Inteligente, participativo y trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros; sí estaba en sus manos ayudarles. No tenía problemas con nadie, pero tampoco tenía lazos con ninguno. Era reservado en sus cosas y comunmente se le veía deambular solo por los pasillos con algún libro que Thor le había prestado o con su cuaderno dibujando cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué siempre estas leyendo y estudiando, Loki?, deberías salir a jugar con tus compañeritos- le había dicho Jane en una ocasión que lo encontró en el salón de clases leyendo un libro de historia universal.

-No. Sí estudio mucho y saco buenas notas, Thor se sentirá orgulloso de mi y eso lo pondrá contento.-le explicó antes de volver a su lectura; dejando a la maestra sorprendida y enternecida.

Así que, por lo mismo, nadie lo extraño a la hora del descanso ni se preguntaron donde estaba.

Las horas de clase pasaron y ya venía siendo hora de salida, cuando la profesora llamó a Loki a revisar la actividad.

No había hecho nada.

-¡Estoy decepcionada, Loki! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? No puedo creerlo de ti.-negó la mujer, mirando fijamente al menor avergonzado mientras toda la clase cuchicheaba a sus espaldas- ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Quieres que mande a llamar a tu tutor?

_No_.

Todo menos eso.

Thor no debía enterarse. No debían molestarlo con estas cosas absurdas y sin importancia.

-Yo..-suspiró, decidiendo decir la verdad- no sé que escribir. No sé quienes son mis padres, ni donde nací, ni cuando así que no puedo responder a la información requerida.

Jane lo miró sorprendida, ahora entendiendo las razones del menor y sintiendose mal por obligarlo a hablar de eso. Si al menos le hubiese dicho desde el principio...

Loki podía escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, quienes sorprendidos comentaban acerca de su situación. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas que no iba a derramar.

No frente a ellos.

La maestra le dió la salida junto a sus compañeros, pidiendole que tratara de hablar con ella cuando ocurriera algo similar a lo de ese día y encargando la autobiografía de tarea, con los elementos que él quisiera agregar.

Llegó a casa sintiendose terrible aunque por Odinson (quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un plato de galletas recién horneadas) lo trató de disimular, con éxito pues al lado de Thor los problemas desaparecían.

Aun así, trato de no llorar tan fuerte en la noche para no despertarlo.

Al día siguiente, Loki llegó a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado y, como lo haría cualquier infante, sin darle importancia a las cosas que aún no comprendía.

Pero esa actitud relajada no le duró mucho tiempo, cuando unos de sus compañeros (George y Thomas, recuerda) se acercaron a molestarlo sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Hey Loki ¿qué trajiste para el almuerzo?

-Un sandwich de atún y fruta picada-respondió con tranquilidad; solo de pensar en la comida de Thor hasta se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Y te lo hizo tu mamá?-preguntó con burla el pelirrojo.

-No seas tonto, George. ¿Qué no ves que Loki no tiene mamá?-se burló tambien el moreno.-De seguro se lo hizo su papá, oh espera, tampoco tiene.

Sus risas molestaron al pelinegro, quien no dijo nada y solo los fulminaba con la mirada. Deseando que sintieran todas sus malas vibras y les cayera un piano, como en las caricaturas.

Ojála tuviese el poder de la fuerza como los Jedi de Star Wars y los golpearía sin problemas.

Pero no lo haría por tres razones:

1\. La violencia no era buena, Thor se lo había enseñado.

2\. No era un Jedi sino un niño chaparrito de doce años, común.

3\. Esos chicos eran más grandes y fuertes; lo aplastarían sin problemas.

Así que se aguantó sus insultos, sus comentarios, sus burlas y las de todos los que hablaban de eso (que no eran solo ellos, sino _muchos _muchos más)

Llegaba a casa aparentando normalidad porque no quería preocupar a Thor y porque este le había enseñado que cada uno debe resolver sus problemas, como parte de las responsabilidades que adquirías al crecer. Eso es lo que haría.

Pero le molestaba. Todo. Escuchaba las habladurías de los demás a sus espaldas y tal vez hace dos años cuando esa viejita lo recogió o cuando Thor lo hizo, no le había importado, pero ahora comprendía mejor la situación.

Su madre había muerto y casí no la recordaba, su padre nunca lo quiso pues jamás lo conoció. No sabía sus origenes, su apellido, sí tenía más familia. Celebraba su cumpleaños como el día en que Thor lo encontró enfermo en esa tormenta pero desconocía su fecha de nacimiento real.

No sabía quien era. No sabía nada.

Y le dolía ¡claro que le dolía! se sentía miserable, triste con cada burla; con cada palabra que se le encajaba en el pecho como un puñal porque nadie podía entender cuanto le herían al recordarle lo solo que estaba en el mundo.

Su mala suerte, su desafortunada vida. Su desgracia.

Si no fuera por Thor, lo más probable es que estuviese en la calle y eso sí seguía vivo. No era nadie y no le importaba al mundo; quienes lo habían rechazado desde un principio.

Pero no dijo nada y se las aguantó todas, cada humillación recibida. Sabiendo que todo se paga en esta vida y que de impartir justicia con su propia mano, solo se metería en problemas que perjudicarían a su tutor.

Entonces Jimmy, otro niño de su curso, dijó:

-Escuché que vive con un hombre llamado Thor, de seguro es igual de raro que él y nadie lo quiere.

_Eso sí que no._

Jimmy terminó en el suelo, menos de un minuto despues; la nariz sangrante y tratando de quitarse a Loki de encima.

Nadie insulta a Thor, _nadie_.

Y menos frente a él.

* * *

Le mandaron a llamar a Odinson en esa ocasión, quien sorprendido acudió a la escuela. Sin comprender realmente el porqué Loki había reaccionado así. Y lo dejó sin su tan preciado postre, el cual no comería hasta que todo mejorara.

Pero eso no quedó asi, porque Francis dijo que Thor debió recoger a Loki por lastima y eso le caló tan hondo que tuvo que morderle un brazo tan fuerte hasta grabarle los dientes en la piel y dejar al chico llorando.

Esa vez, el rubio tuvo una seria charla con el niño sobre la violencia, el respeto y aprender a ser tolerantes.

El ojiverde solo escuchó y asintió a sus palabras, sabiendo que el otro tenía razón pero sin poder evitarlo.

Porque Thor no sabía nada..

La tercera y ultima vez estaba en el patio de juegos con Lucy, una niña de su salón, con la que platicaba de un videojuego que la chica había adquirido recientemente. Entonces se acercó Max, quien tambien estaba en su clase y su grupo de amigos.

-Deberías alejarte de él, Lucy-le advirtió mirando al ojiverde con desprecio- es peligroso. Por eso nadie le habla.

-No me importa, Loki es mi amigo-contestó la pequeña antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo.

-No es amigo de nadie-se burló-él no tiene amigos.

-Tengo muchos amigos.

-No tienes padres y no tienes amigos porque nadie quiere a alguien como tú. Ni siquiera Lucy, ella te habla por lastima.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Lo anterior molestó a Loki, quien se separó de Lucy avanzando hacia Max que le dió un empujón que lo regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¡Te haces el valiente pero todos dicen que eres como un gato negro: salvaje, recogido! Nadie sabe de donde vienes pero atraes la mala suerte.

Loki lanzó el primer puñetazo y Max logró esquivarlo para que solamente lo rozara. Le regreso el golpe al ojiverde que cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Y tu eres un idiota! Solo estan contigo porque tienes dinero pero eso no te hace mejor que nadie- le gritó en el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperarse del dolor en la mandibula.

-¿Y quien es mejor? ¿tú? ¿ese señor que te recogió, gato callejero? Ustedes son unos tontos y por eso en el pueblo nadie los quiere, no debiste venir a esta escuela con personas normales como nosotras Loki ¡vete de aquí!

-¡Si! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, Loki!-le siguieron sus amigos a gritos.

Loki quiso llorar de la furia que sentía. Ese chico no tenía idea, era un ignorante. Lo odiaba.

Se levantó del suelo y le propino un golpe a Max en la nariz. El chico se quejó del dolor y Loki pudo ver sus manos manchadas de sangre que le escurría; él tambien tenía sangre en el labio.

-¡Tu y Thor deberían irse! ¡Vayanse que nadie en el pueblo quiere que esten aquí! ¡Los odiamos!

El pequeño azabache no lo soportó mas y se lanzo encima de Max que le regresaba los golpes con la misma furia.

Max siempre le cayó mal y el sentimiento era recíproco pero esto era pasarse de la raya.

La maestra Jane llegó corriendo a donde los niños gritaban en un circulo que había rodeado a ambos pequeños, cuando Lucy acudió en su ayuda.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Niños, separense ya! ¡Max! ¡Loki!-logró separarlos con algo de esfuerzo para verlos todos desaliñados y sangrantes- ¡Basta! ¡A la dirección!

La directora no se sorprendió mucho de ver a Loki sentado en la oficina, con golpes en los brazos y medio rasguñado.

Así como Thor tampoco se sorprendió demasiado, cuando recibió la llamada del colegio.

Lucy le explicó todos los hechos a la directora y a la maestra Jane, así que el castigo fue mas severo para Max quien se fue suspendido tres días. Mientras Loki solo tuvo un reporte más en su expediente.

Loki había pedido que no le dijeran la razón a Thor porque quería hablarlo con él primero y las educadoras entendieron aunque fuera pura excusa del menor, pues no planeaba decirle nada.

Pero Thor lo regaño. Se enojo enserio. Tuvo que decirlo.

Porque no quería herirlo.

-Los niños de la escuela me molestan-le confesó cabizbajo,en un murmullo que Odinson por poco no logra escuchar.

-¿Por qué te molestan?

-Es que...-su voz se quebró- yo no tengo papás y ellos se ríen de eso.

Comenzó a sollozar ante la mirada sorprendida de Thor.

-Dicen que nadie me quiere y que tú me recogiste por lastima-decía con voz entrecortada.- y no se dan cuenta que me pone triste eso.

Ahora entendía todo.

-Loki...-abrazó al niño que se aferró a su pecho mientras seguía temblando y llorando.

-Ya no quiero estar solo.

Thor tomó a Loki por el mentón, quien no dejaba de sollozar y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Nunca digas eso, Loki. Tú no estas solo,me tienes a mi.-besó su frente con dulzúra repetidas veces, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Despues de unos minutos más y muchos besitos en la frente , Loki dejó de llorar y solo siguió acurrucado en los brazos de el rubio; que acariciaba su cabello azabache con ternura.

-Debiste decirme lo que te sucedía, Loki. Debes confiar en mi ¿no confías en mi?- el pequeño asintió freneticamente- entonces no me ocultes nada.

-No quería preocuparte.-susurró.

-Yo siempre me preocuparé por ti.

Y ¿cómo no preocuparse? Con esa actitud hosca y evasiva que presentaba el niño. Llegando a casa llenó de golpes y rasguños; aguantando las lagrimas. No era la mejor imagen para él y solo podía preguntarse ¿qué había hecho mal?

Se quedaron callados unos minutos más, solo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer afuera. Thor retomó la palabra, preguntandole algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Loki... ¿te has sentido bien en todo este tiempo conmigo? ¿no has necesitado.. no sé, una madre? ¿no quieres saber que fue de tu familia? Esas cosas... ¿sientes que te hace falta? ¿crees que te sentirías mejor si..?

Nunca había pensado en eso. Para él lo más importante siempre fue que a Loki no le faltará amor y nada material. Siempre quiso hacerlo sentir cómodo pero jamás se preguntó si lo estaba logrando, solo lo supuso.

Quizá Loki necesitaba una familia de padre, una madre, hermanos. Y no un hombre despreocupado y solitario como él.

Tal vez Loki debería...

-No.-la vocecita del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos- no necesito nada ni a nadie. Solo a ti. Tú y yo. Es suficiente

El corazón de Thor se llenó de esa sensación calida y agradable que siempre lo embargaba cuando Loki decía esas palabras tan dulces y le dejaba claro que solo lo quería a él.

Él tambien solo necesitaba a Loki.

Rió y lo abrazó, feliz de saber que Loki estaba contento a su lado. Sintiendose afortunado por haber encontrado a ese pequeño gatito herido al que le pudo brindar todo el amor que no sabía que tenía para dar.

A veces piensa que había nacido para encontrarse con Loki, para cuidar de el y amarlo.

Sonaba muy cursi, pero era la verdad.

Loki y Thor nacieron para conocerse. Para necesitarse. Para protegerse.

Para estar _**juntos**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Me ahorro mis excusas y los dejo leer. Más notas al final. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Los pequeños aman más.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Thor se dio cuenta, una mañana cálida de mayo mientras los pajaros volaban el cielo azul y despejado de Sielville y él servía el desayuno para ambos, que Loki estaba dejando de ser un niño.

Estaba creciendo.

Y era normal, inevitable. Sabía que esto ocurriría más temprano que tarde y con la seguridad de quien no puede hacer nada más que sentarse a observar.

Loki tenía doce años y unos meses más, quizá ya hubiese cumplido los trece pero como ellos no sabían la fecha exacta del nacimiento del menor (_fue en mayo, _había dicho el niño), no podrían saberlo.

No pudo evitar mirarlo, observarlo, para contemplar esos detalles que delataban el camino hacía la madurez que Loki estaba recorriendo día tras día, al tiempo que untaba mermelada de zarzamoras en sus tostadas.

Había crecido, sí, unos cuantos centimetros; talvez cinco o seis en estos dos años y medio. No eran muchos, pero se veía la diferencia entre el Loki bajito y escualido de antes y el que comía frente a él en esos momentos. Ya sabía cuanto le acomplejaba al niño su baja estatura, pero le había tranquilizado con la certeza de que seguiría creciendo conforme pasaran los años; aún le quedaba mucho.

Dejando de lado su complexión, Loki tambien había presentado en las últimas semanas una ligera variación en su tono de voz. Ahora se le escuchaba más grave, un poco, en contraste con la voz chillona y aniñada de siempre; era un cambio importante.

Aún era un niño, la mayor parte de él, pero el pelinegro siempre había demostrado una actitud más adulta para su edad. Era muy inteligente y a veces sentía que la mente de Loki era la de un viejo sabio en el cuerpo de un niño.

Afortunadamente, el chico aún no llegaba a la etapa de rebeldía típica de la adolescencia y el tema de las chicas era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse, por el momento.

-Loki, hoy trabajaré hasta tarde en el restaurante ¿está bien sí te quedas en casa de Sif?

-Ya estoy grande-le contestó a modo de protesta, con el ceño fruncido y migajas de tostada en la barbilla- ¿no crees que podría quedarme aquí en casa, solo?

-Aún eres pequeño..

-Tengo doce-le interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Eres pequeño.-suspiró, era contradictorio que creyera que Loki no era un niño y a pesar de todo lo siguiera tratando como tal.- te quedarás en casa de Sif y ya hablaremos luego sobre dejarte solo en casa ¿está bien?

El niño solo torció la boca en respuesta y volvió a su desayuno; era un sí.

Talvez estuviese más alto, hubiese ganado peso y su voz cambiara, pero Loki seguía siendo su pequeño niño.

Despues de esperar a que el menor tomara el autobus como todos los días, caminó directo al restaurante mientras seguía en su mente el tema de Loki.

Si bien estaba consiente de todos los cambios que el niño estaba presentando por la edad en cuanto a su apariencia y actitud, tambien sabía que no solo se trataba de verlo y decir _'que bonito' _sino que había otras cuestiones que tendría que discutir con él.

Acerca de.. emm... cambios en su fisonomía y resolver todas las dudas que Loki pudiese tener.

Sabía que la adolescencia era una etapa difícil y que tendría que apañarselas solo a la hora de criar a un chico rebelde e impulsivo como Loki, pero no se quejaba.

Ese era el camino que había elegido y no se arrepentía.

* * *

Sif era una mujer agradable y siempre le daba pastel de chocolate antes de las seis, aunque Thor se lo tenía prohibido.

-Es muy paranoico-le restaba importancia la cocinera- mientras no se entere, no le veo el problema.

Era una de las razones por las que a Loki le agradaba ir a su casa cuando Thor le obligaba a quedarse, la otra razón era la consola de videojuegos que la chica tenía y que era muy buena para los de lucha, donde le daba buena competencia al niño.

Y el patio, nadie olvide el patio, donde Sif tenía un par de porterías de soccer (porque por más femenina que fuera, Sif era una apasionada del futbol) donde se jugaban una que otra cascarita y Loki siempre perdía, pues en realidad no le gustaban los deportes, pero le divertida jugar con ella.

A veces se preguntaba si esa era la casa de una cocinera profesional y elegante o un parque recreativo.

Sin embargo, ese día no se sentía con muchos ánimos para probar el bizcocho que la amiga de su tutor le ofrecía. Estaba pensando (pensamiento que recurre a él muy a menudo) que ya tenía doce años, ya no era un pequeño bebe, pero Thor no lo dejaba hacer nada solo; como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

A veces le daba la impresión de que Thor no confiaba en él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Loki?-se acercó la pelinegra y tomó asiento en la silla frente a él- ¿te sientes mal? A penas y has tocado tu pastel, es tu favorito.

Quiso corregirla y decirle que su pastel favorito era el de fresas con crema que preparaba Thor, pero en lugar de eso solo negó y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento Sif, no tengo mucha hambre hoy.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres jugar al twister o..?

-¿Podemos ver _Frozen_?-la interrumpió y pusó su cara de perrito bajo la lluvia; esa que siempre convencía a los adultos excepto a Thor.

-Esta bien, vamos a la sala-sonrió comprensiva y se puso de pie, dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos del niño.

Se sentaron en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla, listos con un bowl de palomitas y la pelicula en el reproductor. A Loki, no es que le gustara mucho esa pelicula en especial (mentira, le encantaba), sino que fue la primera que se le vino a la mente en un intento porque Sif dejara de preguntar.

Sif se preocupaba mucho por él, lo cuidaba y si fuera por ella, patearía el trasero de cualquiera que lastimara a Loki; cosa que deseó hacer con los bravucones de su escuela pero Thor lo impidió porque _la violencia no es la solución._

Sif decía que meterles algun objeto contundente en un lugar del que Loki jamás había oido, era la solución, pero aquí es Odinson quien manda.

A veces, el pequeño pelinegro se preguntaba, si así se sentía tener una mamá.

Alguien que se preocupase por ti, te cuidase, te escuchase y te diese cariño. Aunque Sif era algo joven, quizá podría ser una hermana mayor, una muy buena.

Pero si lo pensaba (y nunca lo piensa) esas mismas cosas, las hacía un padre y Thor tambien las hacía por él pero Loki jamás había pensado en Thor como un padre; ni como algún miembro de una familia, en realidad.

Un ejemplo a seguir, sí. Su tutor, su maestro, su ídolo; para que negarlo. La persona más importante de su vida y a la que más quería, pero no un padre.

Una parte de la mente aún inocente de Loki, le impedía ver al rubio como una figura paternal, pero tampoco le daba muchas pistas a la hora de descubrir que eran todas esas cosas que veía en Thor.

Rieron mucho y al terminar la pelicula, Sif preparó la cena antes de que su compañero regresara por el niño.

-Gracias Sif, lamento molestarte en tu día de descanso-se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa frente a la puerta, mientras acomodaba la mochilita de _Iron Man _en los hombros de Loki.

-No te preocupes, siempre es un placer pasar tiempo con Loki-su mirada y su sonrisa se dirigieron al menor- nos vemos Loki, portate bien.

-Adios Sif- le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de la mano de Thor, de regreso a su hogar.

Venir con Sif siempre es bueno.

* * *

-Ven Loki, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- el tono serio en la voz de Thor le advirtió que tratarían algo de verás importante.

-¿De qué?-preguntó con nerviosismo, jugando con sus manos mientras esperaba que Thor, frente a él, comenzara con la platica.

-Ya tienes doce años...-no sabía exactamente como debía hacerlo pero ahí va- y tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar, seguramente tienes muchas dudas...

-En realidad no-lo interrumpió. No era nada tonto y sabía que Thor le daría esa vergonzosa charla acerca de la sexualidad, así que esperaba escapar de ella.

-Loki, sabes que es importante que hablemos de esto. No trates de huir, jovencito.-le advirtió.- yo tambien tuve que pasar por esto, mi padre tambien se sentó frente a mi y habló de cosas tan embarazosas que solo deseaba salir corriendo.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Eventualmente, pero despues entiendes que es necesario tratar estos temas-suspiró. Loki lo estaba desviando del tema y tenía que retomarlo- en fin, lo que quiero decir es que tu cuerpo está cambiando y debes saber porque.

-Ya sé porque, Thor. Yo leo libros ¿recuerdas?-hablar con Loki era fácil comunmente, pero al parecer no daría su brazo a torcer en este tema.

Se sintió algo asustado de la información que su _inocente _niño pudiese tener.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-inquirió más serio. Talvez podría tomar los conocimientos del niño como un punto de partida e ir avanzando desde ahí.

Loki le explicó cosas meramente científicas. Lo que él había aprendido en clases y lo que había leído acerca de el sistema reproductor masculino, su función, cosas sobre las hormonas y el crecimiento de ciertas cosas (digase vello corporal, digase pene, digase todo eso).

-...Y dijo que los bebes se formaban cuando un hombre fecundaba con sus espermatozoides el óvulo de una mujer, durante el coito.-terminó su explicación y Thor tuvo que reconocer que era un niño muy inteligente. Sin embargo...

-Bueno, eso es correcto Loki pero no todo se basa en la anatomía, en la parte cientifica, sino tambien en los sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos?- el niño frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Si, cuando llegas a una etapa como es la adolescencia empiezas a vivir nuevas experiencias, a desear vivirlas; conoces personas y tus sentimientos cambian, experimentas emociones de las que antes no tenías idea.

-¿Hablas de el deseo carnal de aparearme con una mujer?-Loki le interrumpió y Thor no pudo reprimir una risa divertida.

-Loki los humanos no se aparean, nosotros _hacemos el amor_.-le aclaró con una sonrisa serena, viendo como la confusión en Loki aumentaba.- mira, cuando empiezas a interesarte por alguien del otro sexo de manera más que fraternal, experimentas sentimientos de amor, protección, deseo. Son cosas que vendrán cuando llegue el momento y al momento de elegir una pareja, de establecer una relación y, aún más importante, de pretender realizar un acto sexual, tienes que hacerlo con la persona a la que quieras, con amor Loki.

-¿Sin amor no se puede?-preguntó el niño con inocencia.

-Se puede. Pero las mejores cosas son las que se hacen con amor. Ademas, tienes que hacerlo con respeto hacia tu pareja y a ti mismo, siendo responsables. Consiente de lo que haces, porque puede haber muchas consecuencias.

-¿Como un bebe?

-Y enfermedades.-suspiró- tu aún eres un niño Loki, pero es importante que estés informado de estas cosas para un futuro y confio en que serás un chico cuidadoso y responsable de tu sexualidad.

-¡Si Thor!-el pequeño alzó su palma a un lado de su cabeza en señal de promesa. Él jamás haría nada que decepcionase a Thor.

-Perfecto, igual cualquier duda que tengas respecto al tema puedes preguntarme.

El niño asintió a sus palabras una vez más, dando por terminada la conversación, antes de que una nueva interrogante saliera de su boca.

-Thor ¿alguna vez haz hecho el amor con alguien?

La pregunta dicha con tanta inocencia y curiosidad por parte de Loki, lo tomó desprevenido y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharlo. Tosió un par de veces y luego miró al pelinegro, ligeramente alarmado.

-Yo... ¿eh? bueno...-comenzó a balbucear, sin saber que tanto responderle al menor sobre su vida privada- lo he hecho.

-Eso quiere decir que amabas a esa persona ¿no? ¿por qué ya no la amas? ¿te dejó por tu hermano? En la telenovela que pone Sif por las noches, a la protagonista la dejan por su hermana.

Thor suspiró con resignación, haciendose la nota mental de no dejar que Sif le muestre más historias de romance al niño.

-Claro que fue con amor, pero en la vida pasan muchas cosas y tuvimos que separarnos, aunque quedamos en buenos terminos. Y no tengo hermanos, ya lo sabías.

-Talvez algún hermano gemelo perdido al nacer del que no sabías.

-Okay Loki, a la cama.- le instó antes de que el ojiverde siguiera inventandole dramas a su vida y a regañadientes logró subirlo a la habitación.

Despues de ponerse su ropa de dormir y cepillarse los dientes, al momento de acostarse, Loki le hizo una pregunta más.

-Thor...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Si encuentras a una persona a quien amar, te olvidarías de mi?

La pregunta y el tono triste del niño, hizo que volteara a verlo en la cama. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad y sus cejas y labios estaban curvados hacia abajo con decepción. Se le apretujó el pecho.

-¿De dondé sacas eso, Loki?

-He estado pensando y quizá si encuentras a una novia bonita la vas a querer más que a mi y me olvidarás para siempre. Yo no quiero eso.

Thor extendió su mano y acarició los oscuros cabellos del infante, una sonrisa tranquila adornando sus facciones y tratando de infundirle la misma tranquilidad al pequeño.

-Eso no pasará. Yo siempre te querré a ti Loki, no importa quien más llegue. Si tu quieres que este a tu lado, aquí me tendrás.

El ojiverde cerró sus ojitos y se refugió en el pecho de Thor, quien envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo; ambos más animados.

-¡Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, Thor!

El rubio rió contra la coronilla del pequeño y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, antes de quedarse dormido.

_Yo tambien quiero quedarme contigo... Loki._

* * *

_N/A: Disculpas a todos por la tardanza con la actualización, quisé hacerlo mil años atrás pero me fue imposible. He iniciado la universidad y si alguna vez creí que sería como en las peliculas americanas donde todos nos la pasamos riendo y ligando, ahora quiero lanzarme de un puente ¡Las tareas son el castigo divino a mis pecados!_

_En fin, en este capitulo ya es el inicio de la adolescencia de Loki y pasarán.. cosas, de las que culparemos a las hormonas por el momento pero esten al pendiente. Lo siento si la "charla" fue algo cutre pero a mi jamás me la dieron -Gracias a Dios- xD _

_Agradecimientos a todos los favs, follows, views y reviews (en especial a __**Mashimaro111**__, __**Symbelmine, rose black20, UziKillian, HigurashiAndSempai y mgames **__que me alegran la vida con cada palabra) enserio me motivan muchisimo._

_Espero leernos pronto y ya hice una mega nota de autora, otra vez, asi que aqui le paro. Saludos a todos ^^_


End file.
